1. Field
The following description relates to a signal processing apparatus and a signal processing method.
2. Description of Related Art
A pressure or a temperature may be measured based on a change in impedance, a resistance, or a capacitance due to a change in the pressure or the temperature. In general, a Wheatstone bridge circuit may be used to measure the impedance varying in response to a change in an external environment. The Wheatstone bridge circuit may be widely used to measure a minute electrical signal, and may have an impedance value varying in response to the change in the external environment. The Wheatstone bridge circuit may be used to output a small change in the external environment as an electrical signal in a pressure sensor, a temperature sensor, a clamp sensor, a power sensor, a gravity sensor, and the like.